


Hesitant Aliens

by RyanWantsMilk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, dub-con, paralysation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWantsMilk/pseuds/RyanWantsMilk
Summary: Prompt: It starts in another world, with a half-human hybrid. The antagonist is a pocket-sized cutie and the plot involves elements like sexual confusion and intercrural sex.





	Hesitant Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's kind of a dub-con but it isn't a violent one. So I don't think there's any real potential triggers in here but I'm tagging it anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Welp here goes my horribly butchered version inspired by the prompt.  
> Enjoy, my beans.

The creature dashes through the thick, slimy bushes. Blue tentacle-like limbs reach out, caressing his ankles as he searches for the nearest escape. No other beings are nearby for miles, or at least, so he thought.

_What is Gerard running from, exactly?_

He has no clue.

It's not like he _intentionally_ stumbled into a nest of native Ieros, let alone going there and then fleeing so he could live to tell the story.

Gerard runs faster and faster over the monstrous plants. The one following him is catching up. He can hear its breath.

The humanoid male is losing momentum, his body was not designed for endurance or long-distance sprinting.

Gerard is in trouble.

Something catches his foot as he makes a sharp turn. A gooey, sticky mouth closes around his limb. Gerard loses his breath as he goes down. He fights and kicks at the plant, attempting to free himself. But no avail.

He hears a sharp growl from behind him. Gerard glances behind, and...

An Iero stands there. Not exactly your most intimidating-looking creature, standing at only five-foot-six with sentimental, tribal designs coating his skin.

Gerard knows better.

The Ieros are venomous creatures.

_What their poison does?_

Gerard doesn't want to find out.

The Iero male sneers at the other humanoid male. He purrs as he encircles Gerard, watching the foreign creature's every moment as he goes over to the plant that holds onto the creature.

The tiny male kneels at Gerard's feet, not once breaking eye contact as he grabbed onto the plant. The pint-sized male pries it free from Gerard's foot and shreds its jaw, making red juices shoot out from its roots, spewing all over the Iero male's arms.

The local is unperturbed. Gerard is positively aghast.

"W-who are you?" Gerard shivers.

The Iero simply snickers and stands, licking the juices off his arms.

Gerard wants to vomit.

"You human you." The Iero grins like a Cheshire with his mouth full of red plant juice. It tastes like milk, looks like blood, smells like musk.

For some blasted fucking reason, Gerard finds it almost attractive.

"I, um..." The red-haired creature gulps. "I'm not completely human, I mean... A little human? I don't, uh... I don't know, I'm-"

Gerard is suddenly interrupted as the Iero pounces on him, pinning down his wrists over his head and staring into the other male's eyes.

Oh _fuck_ , that's kinky.

The Iero stares into the humanoid male's matching hazel eyes. He's pensive, he's focused... He's drooling.

Gerard blushes madly. This should not be turning him on like it does. But his grey pants are feeling a little much tight, to his obvious embarrassment.

The small Iero male follows his gaze until he's staring down at the tent in Gerard's jeans. The bulge is obvious.

"What's your name?" Gerard squeaks, trying to pry his wrists away from the Iero's grip.

This just feels wrong, it feels awkward, it's- _ok_ , the other male tightens his grip. Gerard is royally fucked.

The Iero purrs and licks his mouth with his thick, slurping tongue. "Frank." A low rumble comes from his chest and he looks back up to Gerard's eyes. This time his stare is clouded with lust.

The stare creates a tingling sensation that goes straight down to Gerard's dick.

What a slut.

" _Oh_ fuck." Gerard breathes out, resting his head against the soft ground. The slick grass is like a pillow, making Gerard settle even more into Frank's touch.

It's so, so wrong. So fucking right.

Frank hums low in his throat and closes his eyes, leaning forward and sniffing the other male's throat.

Gerard moans and shivers. Then the humanoid bites his lip and blushes madly because fuck, _did he just do that?_

The Iero licks a wet stripe from Gerard's collarbone to his earlobe. It makes the other male whine some.

Frank presses his lips to Gerard's jugular vein, and suddenly the humanoid male lets out a whimper as his skin flushes translucent. All of his bones are suddenly completely transparent on his entire right side. The half-creature in him shines through for a brief moment before his flesh turns to normal.

Frank doesn't notice the defense mechanism. The small Iero latches onto Gerard's neck and sinks in his teeth until the tips of his teeth penetrate the skin.

Gerard shuts his eyes and cries out as the venom fills his veins, making him go weak under the Iero's grip. He becomes pliant to the other male.

Frank then pulls back, not even leaving as much as a mark on Gerard. The humanoid's digits twitch, but he's partially sedated.

The Iero hums a satisfied hum before he releases his grip on the other male's wrists. He nuzzles into Gerard's chest and breathes heavy as he works his way down, breathing in the smell of musk and heat coming off the other male. Frank presses his face to the bulge in the humanoid's jeans, relishing in the soft sigh that comes from the other creature.

Frank mouths at the erection through the pants. He purrs happily as he drools on it a little. The Iero slowly undoes the fly and is a little startled as Gerard's erection springs up, having no barrier of underwear. Frank hears a soft groan from the paralysed humanoid as he leans forward and presses his nose against the other male's erect member. He breathes in the musky smell of Gerard's sex. It turns him on. It makes his own dick throb.

Frank boisterously groans and pulls down the humanoid's pants the rest of the way before focusing on himself. The Iero male pulls off his own coverings, revealing his thick length. Gerard can see it from this angle, and the creature's eyelids flutter. _It's big._

Frank makes a happy little noise and pushes open Gerard's legs, going to settle between them before he notices there is something very, very wrong.

There's no entrance, at first sight.

But there has to be, the Iero thinks to himself. He squints and peers at Gerard's physique. The small male is genuinely baffled.

Gerard is hazy but he still knows what's going on. Somehow the humiliation of Frank staring at his balls kind of makes him want to squirm.

The cheeky bastard.

Frank growls a little in disgruntlement, looking down further until he finally finds it. He spreads the other male's legs a little more with some grunting effort. He pushes them up so he can smell the humanoid creature's entrance.

The Iero's nose scrunches up in disgust.

Gerard's skin flashes again, then reverts to its original form. It's a defense mechanism. One clearly useless for warding off any sort of being on this planet.

Disgruntled, Frank pushes Gerard's legs back together and turns the male over onto his stomach.

Gerard groans as he rolls face-first against the ground. His cheek brushes against a meat tree, the plant flinches away upon instinct. The humanoid creature shudders as his dick rubs against the grass.

The Iero male lays across Gerard, pressing his chest to the other male's back. He pushes the other male's legs together and grunts a little as he positions himself, sliding his thick length between the creature's thighs. Frank possessively latches onto Gerard's shoulder with his teeth and starts up thrusting motions. He rocks his hips as his dick slides between the other male's thighs.

The humanoid male gets the breath knocked out of him with each thrust. Frank has his hands positioned by Gerard's sides and he props himself up, then slams down on the other male's paralysed body.

Gerard gasps when he feels the head of the Iero's leaking cock press against his balls. He wants to shiver. The ground is giving the humanoid male some friction as well.

He cannot help but wonder how he could be so horny at a time like this. Frank snarls and drools all over the creature's shoulder as he thrusts.

Then, as quick as it begins, the act draws to a close. The pint-sized Iero male's body clenches up and shudders as he climaxes. The smaller male makes gargling noises and his eyes roll. He drools like a fucking animal. Pun intended.

Once Frank finishes, he passes out on Gerard's back.

 _That's interesting_ , the male thinks to himself.

"Scene!" Shouted another voice, one a little farther off in the distance.

Frank Iero climbs off of Gerard Way and sits up, facing the camera. "How was it?" He inquires, grabbing his pink cloth and covering his crotch with it.

"It was yucky." Gerard protests, sitting up as well and starting to jack himself off. He bites his lip and furrows his brows in concentration as he tries to get close to climax.

Frank stares at Gerard kind of funny and giggles, then turning to the director.

"That was... Something." The bearded man says, brushing the blonde facial hair with his fingertips. "Not quite what I expected."

"Nngh, _fuck_!" Gerard yelps, cumming all over himself and scrunching up his face.

Frank makes a snorting noise.

"I think that's all we'll need for now." The director says, jotting down anecdotes on his clipboard.

"Oh come on, Bob. That's all you're gonna say about it?" Gerard whimpered, letting go of his spent, softening cock. He snatches Frank's cloth and wipes himself clean, much to the other male's dismay.

"He's got a bug up his ass." Frank playfully rolled his eyes, walking off the platform, unashamed of his nudity. "I'm getting dressed and finding a milkshake."

Gerard blinks a few times and squints. He glances up at Bob and puckers his lips.

"You two are definitely cuties." Bob admits with a smug grin. "I think it'll entertain just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the hell this even is.
> 
> I was on some strong cough medicine and too much coffee when I wrote this. So yeah, probably should've added a disclaimer that this is more of a crack!fic than a fantasy but I'm too damn lazy tbh.
> 
> Also enjoy this image that came up when I googled "Frank Iero alien".  
> 


End file.
